Drown in Thee
by Forbidden Moons
Summary: A collection of love poems to Loki in which I dared to leave my soul shamefully naked. Shakespeare and Keats have encouraged me so! Although, darling readers, I fear that my talent in poesy cannot dream to reach 1% of theirs! Review please, thank you. If you are not interested, then thanks for the attention and adieu.
1. Drown in Thee: To Loki

Author's Note: Before you start cheering that I am back on writing Loki/OCs, I am sorry to inform you that this is _not _a story, but rather, a love poem that I have written in my leisure. Further explanation on this would be useless, for I am making no excuses for this beside the fact that it is inspired by my new Shakespeare and Keats craze, and a few expressions are originated from _Phantom of the Opera_'s _Music of the Night._ Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoy and give me lovely suggestions and corrections fragranced by our shared love for Loki and poesy.

Drown in Thee

- To Loki, My Soul Mate -

Beautiful venomous water in thee I have drown,

Trembling in this sweet yet deadly intoxication,

Helplessly addictive to this dark unhealthy temptation,

Deep inside I know with thee eternally I am bound.

Welcoming thee like opium irresistible and dangerous,

Thou showest me glorious illusions brighter than reality,

Thou whisperest me perfect lies lovelier than sincerity,

Falling through madness in thy kisses O so poisonous -

Never could I have known that thy tongue is not just silvery.

My moon in the water: the deeper I dived, the deeper I fell,

Falling, falling, into a love-sick breathless begging shell,

And all because I weakly gave in to thy alluring spell!

But as the water entered my lungs I felt no agony,

Thy loving lips caressed my throat, tremulous and tender,

I should see blackness yet could only gasp at your splendour,

The last tune I heard was a divine duet in a siren's melody!

A/N: Review please, this might be enchantingly disgusting but still, I would be pleased and honoured if you do!


	2. Marble Sculpture: To Tom Hiddleston

Marble Sculpture

-To Tom Hiddleston

I kneel in awe of you, marble sculpture,

Like a mortal shamefully gazing at a god divine;

Two emeralds call to me and I lose all composure,

My heart burns, yearning for you to be mine.

Oh, why hide such godly body beneath armour?

Every inch of your marble-like skin is flawless.

Look but cannot touch I am left piteously breathless

By your glory, perfection, divinity, and glamour.

But do you know that what I crave most is your heart?

The glorious diamond - your purest, truest, inmost part

Stripped of sculpted marble and all gaudy disguise,

Show me the truth of your human self or I will collapse!

For perfection is the lovely veil of imperfection,

And imperfection is the birth of O sweet passion!

A/N: I wrote this a while back right after I watched _The Deep Blue Sea_, and gods... You know why. :D When you see a perfect _mortal _like that, you have no choice but to...give in to sweet, dreamy passion!


	3. Fallen for you: To Loki

Warning: The pure of mind (which I obviously do not qualify) should never sink this low.

Fallen for You

-To Loki, My Soul Mate-

Ah, 'humanity'... Look how far I have fallen!

Loki of Asgard, in all your hellish glory,

You have rendered me trembling, wet, and swollen:

Yet another fallen soul mockingly displayed in your gallery.

It is the unspoken truth of me that I crave subjugation:

Whip me, punish me, use me as your one submissive toy,

The more your rule me, the more you reward me with blind joy;

You alone control me as I moan out twisted satisfaction.

Fallen, fallen! For you blissfully I have fallen!

You have freed me from life's greatest lie - freedom,

And now I am wholly yours, silent, resigned, and beaten,

But I have finally known peace in your wintry kingdom.

Further down the golden void of insanity, my former self forsaken,

O, Prince of Chaos, how incorrigibly I have for you fallen!

A/N: Three questions you may have in mind: 1) How did you even _manage _to write such a horrendous poem? Well, I am deeply sorry if it really is as awful as I feel it is, but passion makes people do blind things. 2)Are you a masochist? Mmh, this I cannot say for certain - the idea of SM is appealing to me but I assume that I might be considered as a sadomasochist. (Though I am apparently the submissive one when it comes to Loki.) 3) What inspired you to write something this..._passionate_? Hehe, watch the short video _Say My Name _and I believe that you shall understand well enough. ;-)


	4. Surrender: To Loki

Surrender

-To Loki, My Soul Mate

With blissful submission, Loki, I surrender,

Fighting is pointless, so I might as well give in

To desire, to darkness, to you, and helplessly shudder:

The moment I close my eyes and let the dream begin.

The mischievous glint in your eyes steals my breath,

The sharpness of your cheekbones penetrates me like an arrow,

The delicate curl of your lips drains all my strength,

As you plunge me into ecstasy like there is no tomorrow.

Your glorious darkness shines brighter than any light,

As I abandon all thought and open up my mind,

As your tongue finds mine and all fantasies unwind,

I let my spirit soar as you weave our endless night.

'Kneel!', you command and I drop shakily down on my knees,

O master, I surrender...surrender to the magic of your lips!

Author's Note: This poem is inspired by my dearest friend, lokilover24's Loki tribute _Surrender_. A few of word choices may remind you of _Music of the Night _in _The Phantom of the Opera_ - that is because the wondrous song is a rich source of inspiration for me as well. Thank you for reading, darlings! Hope you enjoyed it. :-)


End file.
